Dance To Remember...
by AT-takabero
Summary: Dedicated to fujy50. Izzy and Tifa are too shy to tell their feelings. When an incoming prom night comes along, can both of them get their courage and say, "I love you?"


Dance to Remember...  
  
You know... I really go nuts sometimes. Now I just made a fanfic about me and Tifa. Fujy50, please tell me your idea about this story, k?  
  
"Hi Izzy." Tifa blushed a little but Izzy didn't really notice.  
  
"Oh... hi Tifa, great day isn't it?" That was the only thing he could think of to busy Tifa.  
  
"Yeah... it is. Especially when I see your face." he blushed in surprise.  
  
He chuckled and said, "Really? I guess... never mind." He shook his head lightly and walked to class.  
  
"C'mon Tifa, we're gonna be late." He smiled and turned around. Tifa sighed and walked beside him.  
  
The bell rang and the class soon got up to leave. Izzy was one of the last to get out. Tifa was also one of the last. She saw him leaving and called him.  
  
"Oh wait. Izzy... are you going to... you know... the school dance on Friday?"  
  
"I'm thinking about it." He answered, smiling. He took his bag and left the classroom. He stopped to get something from his backpack. He could hear Tifa sing softly. She had a good voice, he thought... He smiled to himself and slowly walked to the school doors.  
  
It was Thursday afternoon. Tifa was in the school's small park. She and her class had to sketch anything in the area. She decided to sketch a stout tree but her mind was stuck on Izzy and if he would ask her out. He'll never ask me out, she thought.  
  
"What happened to your drawing?" a girl asked.  
  
"Er," Tifa looked at her sketch. It was messed up. "I guess I haven't been paying attention."  
  
"Why? What were you thinking? Is it about the dance?"  
  
"Uh... yeah."  
  
"I'm sure a lot of guys will ask you out." She turned away from Tifa, beginning to sketch again.  
  
"But I only want one..." she sighed, and started her sketch again.  
  
Izzy watched the night sky again in the nearby hill. Noone hardly ventured there, and it was a perfect place to concentrate on his thoughts. His thoughts soon turned to Tifa, and the school dance.  
  
"I know she has a crush on me... but I don't know if I should go to the dance... what if I'm just imagining Tifa having a crush on me? What if..." Izzy's voice soon switched to a yawn, and he slowly dragged himself back to his apartment. Little did he know that Tifa was close to the hill. Close enough to hear what he said.  
  
"If you only knew, Izzy..." Tifa sighed. She started walking back home.  
  
Why would Izzy think of me? She thought, as she lay down on her bed.  
  
Friday morning. Izzy stood by the weeping willow tree. Recess. He didn't spend that much time running. He left that to gym period. He sighed as he thought about the dance.  
  
"Am I scared of dancing? Or am I just..." His voice trailed off. He saw Tifa walk by. Now that he thought about it... No way, he thought. But it was...  
  
"Hey Izzy!" Tifa called Izzy.  
  
"Um... uh... hey, Tifa." Izzy sweated a little more than usual. He blushed slightly but looked the other way so she couldn't see his face.  
  
"I'm guessing that something's wrong. What's wrong?" Tifa revealed a worried face.  
  
"It's... nothing..." Tifa gave an I'm-not-buying-it look.  
  
"Ok... it's just that... I don't know why I want to go to the dance..." Izzy sighed. Tifa thought for a moment. She then moved closer to Izzy, and kissed his cheek. She quickly ran away from him, embarassed.  
  
"Tifa," Izzy smiled. "Thanks..."  
  
Friday evening. The dance was just starting, and Izzy was a little late. Tifa was nowhere to be found. Izzy was just putting on a good jacket, because the fall nights had turned frozen solid. He was hoping Tifa was there...  
  
"What am I thinking," he asked himself, opening his apartment door. "I am not falling for..." Tifa was waiting for him outside his door.  
  
"Tifa?" Izzy shakily asked Tifa, now more appealing and lovely than before, standing in front of him.  
  
"Hi, Izzy. How do I look?" Tifa asked him, as if she didn't notice Izzy gawking over her.  
  
"You..." Izzy literally stared at her in amazement. "You look great! No.. not great... AMAZING!" he cried.  
  
"I didn't think you'd like it..."  
  
"But I do... Do you want to come in? What are you doing here?" Tifa blushed in embarassment.  
  
"I guess... I wanted to see you tonight..." They were both blushing bright red.  
  
"I was hoping if..." Izzy wanted to say it, but...  
  
"You'd dance with me?" Tifa asked him.  
  
"But, we're not at school yet..." Izzy answered.  
  
"I'm sure you have good music here. We can dance right here." Tifa took Izzy's hand, as she took them both to the empty living room. Izzy found an old record from his parents and put it on. It was a soft jazzy tune. Izzy and Tifa both held each other's hand as they danced a slow beat.  
  
"Izzy, I wanted to tell you something..." Tifa put her head on Izzy's shoulder. Izzy was sweating a lot, as it was his first time he had danced with a girl.  
  
"Me too... you first..." Izzy whispered.  
  
"I..." Her voice trailed off as the lights flickered. There was a power failure. Everything was pitch black except for the places illuminated by the golden moon on the gray-blue sky. Tifa and Izzy looked at each other one more time. Izzy slowly leaned his head towards Tifa's, and closed his eyes. Tifa knew what he was doing so she decided to go with it. They both kissed under a vibrant moonlight as they understood what they wanted to tell the other.  
  
A really short story, I know!! But, I have a really busy schedule! 


End file.
